


𝙽𝚞 𝚔𝚢𝚛'𝚊𝚍𝚢𝚌, 𝚜𝚑𝚒 𝚝𝚊𝚊𝚋'𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚊𝚓' 𝚕𝚊

by MandoVader



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A bit sad, Ahsoka dies, F/M, Gen, Maul is horrible, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/pseuds/MandoVader
Summary: Post Twilight of the Apprentice.Ezra blames himself, Sabine hates Maul and everyone cries a bit.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	𝙽𝚞 𝚔𝚢𝚛'𝚊𝚍𝚢𝚌, 𝚜𝚑𝚒 𝚝𝚊𝚊𝚋'𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚊𝚓' 𝚕𝚊

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, and not very good. I wrote it pretty quickly so...  
> If you’re not comfortable reading about depression-type topics, maybe don’t read.

3 people left. 2 returned. Sabine didn’t know what to think when they stepped off the Phantom, Ezra guiding Kanan, Ahsoka... gone.

Hera rushed up to embrace Kanan, and it took all of Sabine’s strength not to do the same to Ezra. He looked like he’d seen the galaxy’s worth of horrors.

Instead, her gaze flipped automatically to Rex, who’s eyes were closed, weeping invisible anguish. She honestly wasn’t aware of Zeb, Kanan and Hera walking off to the medbay, and wasn’t conscious that her hands had curled into fists. She just wanted whoever did this- killed Ahsoka and blinded Kanan- dead.

Her and Ezra looked up at each other, and their eyes connected. He seemed unable to move as well. How long it was that they held the gaze she didn’t know; it could have been minutes, hours or even days, but she broke away, and followed Rex’s fading form to join the rest.

Ezra evidently followed, as soon five of them were standing outside the medbay in an uncomfortable silence. “Who did this?” She found herself blurting out, “Was it an inquisitor, or that Sith Lord, or....”

“Maul.”

Maul.

M a u l.

Maul. That kriffing monster, Maul.

* * *

Ezra stared at his feet, walking mindlessly towards everyone else. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot; one after the other, automatic and unconscious.

A million thoughts raced through his head, and yet it felt strangely empty. They all landed on the same thing, though- It’s all my fault. Left, right, left, right; following Sabine up to the base. To Kanan. To a Master who should, _would_ , hate him after _what he did_.

His efforts to move paid off, and after what seemed like an eternity of heavy-legged walking 5 of them stood crowded around the medbay door, silence hanging in the air. Hera, Sabine, Rex, Zeb, _him_. But no Kanan.

Sabine shattered the lack of noise with her question, “Who did this?” And he could sense the anger in her voice. Was it at him? At that person? Who knew.

Without hesitation he answered. “Maul.” That monster. That he’d trusted. That he’d obeyed. Hera and Zeb’s expressions were indifferent to this revelation, but Rex spat out the caf that had been forced upon him, and Sabine almost dropped her helmet. “You know him?” He was genuinely surprised. He knew Ahsoka had, and he’d thought it possible that Rex would, but _Sabine? Really?_

“Red and black horned cyborg Maul?” asked Sabine. At Ezra’s nod Rex continued, “Yeah, we know him.” They exchanged significant glances, and Zeb’s brow creased in confusion.

“Maul ruled Mandalore for a while, winning the right from Death Watch’s previous leader, Pre Vizsla. My mother was part of the resistance that fought against him, claiming that no outsider should rule Mandalore. He was brutal- killed many people, including some of my family.”

Sabine looked into the distance at the last remark, scowling before turning to Rex. “We thought he was dead,” she said, biting her lip.

“We did too! After we captured him, he escaped, but me and Commander... T... Tano thought he’d died. There was no news whatsoever!”

“Fair enough,” Sabine replied in a monotone. Her expression had gone stony since the mention of her family, and Hera decided to break the tension with what seemed to be her first words since they had returned. “Sorry, but what exactly happened?”

“The Republic came to assist Bo... the group Sabine’s mother was part of in reclaiming Mandalore. Me and Ahsoka led it.”

“But I thought she left the...” Ezra interrupted, but Rex cut him off, “As a citizen,” he glared at nothing in particular, before continuing.

“We succeeded, Ahsoka defeated Maul and Mandalore returned to its people. We imprisoned him, but he got away. I don’t want to talk about the rest,” he added in a barely audible mutter, and stared at his boots.

Each crew member was at complete loss as of what to do, or say. Zeb scuffed his feet on the floor, face still scrunched up. Hera was furiously wiping a tear of her cheek, her eyes blank and glazed over. Rex’s eyes were closed, pain etched across his face- and not the physical kind.

Sabine was the only one who seemed to know where they were and what was happening. She spoke with deliberation, and hurt, and everything else, bundled together so furiously it bled.

“I hate him.” Her voice was small, so very small, and Ezra didn’t think he’d heard her that dejected before, “For everything he’s done, I hate him.”

They settled into silence once more. Ringing in his ears, clouding his thoughts, clinging onto his brain. Blurry and fuzzy and _oh so horrible. And it was all his fault. All. Of. It._

“Did he kill Ahsoka as well?” Rex looked up, penetrating his eyes with the stare. “No...” Ezra whispered, “that was Vader, the Sith Lord.”

Rex opened his mouth again, but Ezra cut him off, “look, I’ll explain everything later. Please can I just...” he trailed off into nothing, but Hera picked up the message.

“Yeah. Take as long as you need to.”

He ran out of the corridor then, down to who know’s where, eventually collapsing in a heap in the ‘fresher. It took a while for his senses to acknowledge the environment. Underneath him, the hard, cold floor was barely noticeable; the hot tears trickling down his cheeks unfelt.

It was horrible, but numb. Everything was so, so numb, and he couldn’t take it any longer. It wasn’t meant to be like this- he was meant to feel. Feel the pain, the guilt, what he was meant to.

But he couldn’t.

* * *

Sabine watched as Ezra ran away, and sighed. The kid put too much blame, too much responsibility on himself; and while she was only two years older, she’d rather no-one else had to go through that sort of pain.

It was a couple of minutes later that the med bay door opened and Hera rushed in. It was a couple of hours later that Ezra came back. It was a couple of days later that Kanan moved into the ghost. It was a couple of weeks later that Sabine noticed Ezra’s sharp change. It was a couple of months later that they all reconciled. And a couple of years later that two disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
